The World of Style
The World of Style is a Welcome page that Gaians and new members see when they sign into the site. It arrived on Gaia around November 16, 2010. Along with it came a new registry page a story done in Flash format that guides new Members into the Gaia World. The World of Style Part 1 Introduction: *Seatbelts on, ladies and gentlemen! We're now making our final approach toward Gaia. *Looks like it'll be a smooth landing. We've got sunny skies, light tailwind and no sign of any sudden, explosive catastrophes. Flight Attendant: *Looking good is very important on Gaia. I'd better change into something a little more exciting. *Now, if you'll excuse me. :(Flight Attendant changes into casual attire) *There are a lot of creative people here... you can't expect to get noticed without a unique look! :(A loud roar is heard) *What the... oh, s&*%#! DRAGON! :(Dragon blasts the airplane with fire) :(Parachuting down) *Don't worry, this happens all the time. Everything's going to be just fine... :(Burning body falls) *You'll land pretty close to Barton Town! See you there! :(Flight Attendant parachutes away) :(A gray cat falls on parachute top) Bob the Cat: *Whoa! Thanks for breaking my fall. *Oh, by the way, I'm Bob, and I...... Uh oh... Part 2 :(Now on the ground) Bob the Cat: *Whew, that was a close one! Let's get outta here. *I can't be cooped up! Cats need freedom! *Great... the gate has a lock. We're stuck! :(Clothing lands on the ground) *Ooh! Some clothes fell from the plane! :(Click clothes to dress up your avatar) *Hey, you've got 100 points now! *You just leveled up! Try opening the gate. Part 3 :(Walks through gate) *Come on, let's get to Barton Town... it's just ahead. Bob the Cat: *So, you're new here, right? One nice thing about Gaia is that money grows on trees. Give 'em a shake! :(Shake trees) *See that? You got some Gold! *Try voting in a poll-- people around here will pay good money for your opinion. It's a great way to net a little more Gold. Girl in Yellow: *Which is the superior animal? **Cats **Dogs :Vote Bob the Cat: *Obviously! Cats don't eat poo and roll around in dead gophers. Part 4 :(Outside the walls of Barton Town) *We're almost to Barton... let's head over to that Gate! :(At the Gate) Leon: *Sorry, kid! We can't let you into Barton dressed like that. You'd better work on your look. Bob the Cat: *They're pretty hardcore about style here... Businessman: *Psst! Hey, buddy! :(Businessman offers some new accessories) :(Click on clothes to buy them) :Wing Beanie / Wing Scarf / Wing Sneakers :Done Bob the Cat: *We can now enter Barton. *We're in! Thanks, pal! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date... :(CONGRAZZLES!) :Welcome to Gaia Online! :on and Explore! Trivia * This is the first Login Screen to display Gaia and landmass. * This was said to be created to get back to Gaia's fantasy roots a bit. * A unique registry flash story was created to guide Newbies through the basic Gaia's features. * During the parachuting descent, Lanzer (the creator of Gaia Online™) can be seen in the background, parachuting as well. * Bob the Cat is the third talking feline to be known within Gaia. * The overview Map:Barton Town displays its connection go the zOMG! World. * The MAN companion, Businessman, is standing outside the walls. Tagged as "creepy" in the Marketplace search the MAN companion is released from various Chance Items. * Congrazzles is a made up slang term for "Congratulations", used among Gaia Staff. * Some Gaians felt that the new slogan did not reflect Gaia very well. External links * Gaia Movie Peek: New User Flow * Announcement (Thread): New Login Page and new user flow * Announcement: Heads Up: New Login Screen * Gaia Thread: Gaia: The World of STYLE!!! (slogan discussion) * Photobucket: New Gaia Intro Category:Placeholder category (wog)